Can you handle it? (Gateways rewrite)
by Jdeedagotengurl
Summary: Trunks dreams are showing him a battle of demons in our world and using the dragonballs he makes a wish so he can help the three choosen witches save both worlds I suck at summaries so r & r...
1. ***This World***

****

Title: Can you handle it? Gateways (rewrite)

****

Author: _Miryoku Tenshi - J'dee_

****

Rating: NC-17 (offensive language and Lemon in later chapters)

****

Pairings: not decided as of yet

****

Story Brief: _Trunks meets a girl in his sleep (yes another Mary-sue fic) and he finds a way to cross worlds to meet her. Saiyan meets Witch..._

****

Disclaimer: _I don't own db/z/gt yadda yadda you know the deal..._

A/U fic no super seventeen saga and if you're a Bra Goten fan not this fic or a Pan Trunks wrong fic or even Marron or Ubuu... nup not here... Oh and Goku's still around. He didn't leave with those eternal dragon dudes either...

****

******

*** **This World** ***

Jera Dagan held the letter in her hands and she slumped back in to her seat the tears of loss running down her cheeks and she looked up at her boyfriend standing in front of the fireplace.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you're married." He said and shook his head and ran a hand through his blonde hair his blue eyes locking on to hers.

"Xander I'm sorry. But he left me. This letter it was addressed to me why'd you have to go and open it like that?" Jera asked her brown eyes looking back at him through tears.

Xander shook his head. "Married Jay... you didn't tell me!"

"You didn't tell me you had a daughter!" Jera snapped back.

Xander growled. "That was a long time ago the mother won't even let me see her."

"And so was this!" Jera waved the letter about. "You'd think after three years they would of already cleaned our Tim's stuff from his house. How do you think I feel? The man I was married to dies in some freak accident half way across the world and his family doesn't even know he... was, _was_, married!" She cried out.

Xander looked at Jera. "You know I love you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was past Xander. He married me to help me get more money so I could through college." Jera replied. "No love at least he never said so." She added.

Xander looked at Jera. "No love?" He asked.

"None." Jera replied.

Xander knelt down in front of Jera and he pushed a strand of her red hair out of her face and he looked at her. "We're going to be different. We were meant to be. You are my soul Jay. We don't even need to talk to each other. Because we can hear each other through this." He gently placed a hand to her heart and he looked at her.

"Promise me you're not leaving?" Jera asked.

Xander smiled. "I promise."

Jera hugged him tightly.

****

******

Jera sat up bolt right in her bed and she looked round in the darkness and she held her hand up. "Give me light." She whispered and a small fireball appeared above her hand lighting the room up in a copy of candle light even with the flicker and Jera pointed her finger to the candles round her room each one lighting up and beginning to flicker. Jera closed her hand around the flame in her hand extinguishing it.

Jera hugged her bear and she looked at the sympathy card round her room and she sighed. "Am I cursed or something does every man I love have to die or leave me?"

Jera flopped back on to the bed and she picked up a piece of paper and looked at the name on it. '_Xander Brandon 1980 - 2002_' Jera lay still in her bed no tears coming this time just memories of three days ago.

****

******

__

"I said let me go!!!!" Jera had screamed at the man.

But still he had held her tightly his body and his hands holding her up against the brick wall in an ally way off the Oxford strip.

Xander had heard her and come to her rescue the two men getting in to a battle of witch verses witch. Leaving Jera standing back with nothing left to do but watch as Xander had flung a fireball at her attacker and he had with a flick of the hand flung Xander out on to the road. But Xander hand flipped back to safety.

Jera had been so lost she couldn't think straight to use her powers but they had caused the ground to shake so suddenly and violently stunning the man for a moment giving Xander a chance and he'd taken it giving the man a great right hook punch to the temple and then a follow up of a spinning hook kick knocking the man on to the road.

The man stood up and with a flick of his hand he and Xander locked horns in blasts of fire from their hands. The man flicking his finger and a gust of wind swept Jera on to the road and he grabbed her by the back of the neck.

"Her powers are going to be mine witch and you can't do anything about it."

"Xander!" Jera screamed.

"And for me to get them she has to die." The man smirked and Jera saw an oncoming taxi and she screamed out.

"No Jera!!!" Xander dashed on to the street and he pushed Jera from the man's arms and grabbed him and held him tight as the car hit both of them sending them flying over and to the ground.

Jera heard the squeal of brakes as she rushed to Xander's side and scooped him up in her arms. "Alex." She whispered.

He smiled up at her. "I love you Jay. I guess it wasn't suppose to be this life either."

Jera shook her head as his eyes fell closed. "No not again how many more lives are we not going to be together?!?!?! I can't take it!!!" She screamed out.

There was a sudden blue light surrounding Xander and she watched as the blue light seeped in to her hand as it brushed gently against his cheek.

"What's going on?" Jera whispered.

The other man groaned and Jera looked over as he stood up and craned his neck and he looked at her. The driver of the taxi looked at him.

"Hey pal are you okay?" He asked walking up to him.

The man looked at him and grinned. "Peachy." and he blasted the man right through with a powerful fireball.

Jera lay Xander's body down and she stood back.

"Keep away from me!" She shouted.

"JERA!!! ALEX!!!" A female voice shouted and Jera looked over as Ishat and Krista ran on to the scene. Ishat with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes wearing a small blue boob tube and black hipsters in a figure to die for in silver strap pulp shoes and a black metal armband on her left arm with a v like shape in the main part of it. Krista contrasting Ishat with her mocha colored skin with dark brown/black hair swept back short at chin length smoothed back in Trinity matrix style. Wearing a blue collared shirt under a pin strip suit and lace up black boots.

"Ewwwwww a God ugly demon in a suit!!! Freeze him!!" Ishat added.

Krista flung her hands up freezing the man and Jera ran up to them.

"What now??" Jera asked.

"We banish him. Jay this is you're thing." Krista replied.

Jera nodded and held her hand out in front of herself. "Powers that be three time three powers of good bind this evil demon back to his hood." She chanted.

Krista flicked her hand and the demon unfroze and he looked at them as fire began seeping up him and he cried out as a burst of flames devoured him and then vanished along with him.

"Oooooh I just love catchy rhyming spells." Ishat grinned.

Krista walked over to the taxi driver and looked down at his body. 

"Damn we lost an innocent." She sighed.

Jera rushed back over to Xander's body and she looked down at him tears flowing freely down her face.

"Oh Gods, we lost Xander to." Ishat spoke up seeing Xander's non moving body.

"We lost our warrior witch oh man this is not good we're like targets now." Krista looked round. The sound of a siren was heard and they watched as a police car and ambulance arrived on the scene.

"Backup story alpha." Krista whispered. "Out clubbing attempted mugging."

"Right." Jera and Ishat replied in unison.

****

******

Jera walked out of her room as she forced the memory from her mind. She passed the clock which read. 5:07am and she walked out to be greeted by her British tabby kitten who jumped up on to the inside of her dressing gown startling Jera by climbing up the inside of her dressing gown and resting on her shoulder like a parrot.

Jera looked at her mother Vera sitting with her boyfriend Matthew, who was in his Gold Band taxi uniform and her mother who was still wearing a business suit from a meeting earlier that night. Jera walked to the fridge and she pulled out an apple and a bottle of water and walked back to her room with Tiger perched on her shoulder still.

Jera picked Tiger off her shoulder and set the kitten on the foot of the bed and Jera climbed in to bed and curled up in to the bear and she sighed. "Light out." The candles all flickered out at once. Jera closed her eyes and attempted to enter sleep without the haunting memories of Xander's death.

****

******

Trunks paced his room and ran a hand through his lavender hair and Goten looked up at him. "So you had a dream about some girl? So was she hot?" Goten asked.

Trunks blinked and he looked at Goten. "I don't believe this. She was in trouble Goten I didn't really pay attention to that."

Goten gave Trunks a look and he sighed. "Okay so I did pay attention to that and yes she was."

"Soooo she have any friends?" Goten asked with a grin.

"Goten you've got Paris." Trunks remarked.

Goten rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well that's why I came round we actually broke up. Ummmm she kinda thinks I'm seeing a certain sister of yours."

Trunks looked at Goten again. "She's sixteen there is no way I'm letting you see my sister that's just... not on."

"Oh I can't anyway 17 is." Goten replied with a shrug then seeing the look from Trunks, Goten sweat dropped. "Heh ooops um she made me promise not to tell. So just between you and me... I didn't okay?"

"Okay is Paris thinks your seeing Bra and you aren't then why didn't you tell her this?" Trunks asked.

"Well it didn't sink in at the time cause I was eating." Goten replied. "My stomach was thinking for me and it was hungry." He added.

Trunks nodded. "Why didn't you go back and tell her when it finally -**_did_**- sink in?"

"Er well I saw this really cute girl and-" Goten began.

Trunks held up his hand. "Never mind don't say anymore." He sighed.

Goten gave Trunks that typical Son smile which caused Trunks to smile in return. 

"So any cute friends of this dream girl of yours?" Goten asked.

Trunks chuckled. "Actually yeah two of them."

"Oooooh we're gunna hafta do one of those shared dream thingies so you can hook me up." Goten grinned.

Trunks just laughed. "The girl I dream about doesn't even notice me Goten so I doubt it. But it was so odd I was watching her when she lost her boyfriend to some sort of demon. I was standing right there and they didn't even see me."

"I thought they could only see you if ya wanted them too?" Goten asked.

Trunks looked at Goten. "How'd you know about that?"

"Everybody knows that your dreams you control them. Make it rain or jump her man it's just a dream no results." Goten remarked.

Trunks nodded slowly and looked at Goten. "You're right it's just a dream I mean c'mon as if she or her friends are real."

"Good now say you wanna go out and get a pizza? I'm hungry." Goten asked.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah I am too." He agreed.

****

******

Trunks and Goten sat in the all you could eat pizza parlour scoffing their food down ignoring the stunned onlookers. Pan and Bra sat with them looking at the two of them.

Pan pulled her bandanna down over her face and Bra slid down in her seat trying to hide under the table.

"I'm a princess I can't be seen like this." Bra mumbled.

Pan nodded and the two girls slid under the table to hide.

"What you're not hungry?" Goten asked with his mouthful. "Say can we have your share?" He added.

Bra and Pan looked at each other. "Chick's room?" Pan asked.

"Yep!" Bra agree and the two girls climbed out and rushed off to the ladies' room.

Goten and Trunks looked onward then back to each other. "I guess they're not hungry." Trunks said grabbing Pan's plate and Goten grabbed Bra's.

"What's up with them?" Goten asked.

"When you gotta go you gotta go." Trunks replied.

Both guys shrugged and went back to scoffing their faces back with pizza.

****

******

Trunks and Goten arrived back at Capsule Corp with Pan and Bra. Trunks looked at Goten. "You'll have to tell me more about this dream working thing."

Goten nodded. "Sure thing man. It's quiet simple really..."

Bra blinked and she looked at Pan. "Am I hearing this right? My brother want's advice from Goten?" Bra asked.

Pan smiled. "Well I wouldn't worry about it. It's probably just a phase where Uncle decided to actually learn something that he wouldn't need."

Goten looked at Trunks. "I think I'm being mocked here..."

Trunks chuckled. "Indeed you are."

The four of them walked in to the house.

They spilt in the hallway Bra and Pan headed in to her room while Trunks and Goten went in to his. Both doors closing in unison.

Trunks looked at Goten. "So how do you get this dream thing working?"

"Well from what you've explained to me sounds like you were in some form of astral. because all sorts of weird things happen there... to get used to the astral there's alot of practice meditation involved. And usually that takes some practice." Goten explained.

Trunks blinked and he looked at Goten. "Okay since when did you get so smart?"

Goten looked at Trunks. "Gohan man... Piccolo taught him quiet a bit. And if Piccolo's good at anything apart from fighting it's meditation." 

Trunks nodded. "Too true. I think I should give it a shot."

"Okay right first off you need to be comfortable you can lie down to start off with. Because it's all a part of the mind." Goten explained.

Trunks took his jacket off and Goten straddled a chair backwards as Trunks lay down on his bed and he looked at Goten.

"Okay what now?" Trunks asked.

Goten thumped his forehead. "Relax and close your eyes duh."

Trunks chuckled. "Oh yeah right." 

Trunks made himself comfortable and he relaxed and closed his eyes. He could hear Goten's voice directing him.

"Right Trunks once you're relaxed you need to have a question in mind and the mediation should go from there onwards. but remember the question mightn't be 

answered it'll be the more prominent question that needs to be answered instead..."

__

Trunks felt that there was nothing round him and she looked round everything was white and it was calm and peaceful and he looked up it was like standing in a void of nothing that stretched on forever. Trunks swallowed. "I have a question." He said.

****

Good Trunks you don't have to say it out loud just think it...

Trunks nodded slowly 'I want to know if what I saw was real..._' he thought then suddenly the void changed and a giant fire roared up from nothing the void spun round him transforming the scene._

Trunks stumbled a bit and he found himself standing in the lounge and he could see Jera sitting by a fireplace looking in to it blankly and an older woman her mother sitting by her holding her hand. 

"Jera honey sweetie. I know this is hard for you, but I have to have an operation on my throat. If something is to happen to me I need you to take over the business for me." Vera spoke calmly.

Jera looked down. "So you want to die on me too huh?" She asked with bitterness. 

Trunks looked at Jera and he could feel her closing herself off. 

"I nearly died if Xander hadn't-" She stopped and covered her face breaking down in tears.

Trunks looked at the two of them. '**Why do I feel like I want to help her?**' 

****

Remember your question Trunks there will be a million and one answers hitting you at once...

Trunks looked to Jera's feet and he saw a British tabby sitting at Jera's feet blinking the cat looking directly at him, she padded over and began rubbing up against his leg.

"Oh geez the cat can see me!" Trunks remarked.

****

Cat? Trunks? What Cat?

"I'm in a lounge somewhere it's that girl again and her cat is rubbing up against my leg... oh geez no no not white fur on these trousers..." Trunks sighed.

He heard Goten chuckle. 

"Oh shut up I don't see you here." Trunks remarked.

Trunks looked over at Jera. "I want to help her Goten. How can I help her?"

****

Don't ask me...

"Hey you started this."

****

Trunks focus just have the question in mind and then you should get some answer... remember it doesn't always come first time round.

Trunks nodded. '**Show me how to help her**.' he thought and suddenly the whole thing began to spin against and Trunks grabbed the side of his head as the scene changed again.

Trunks looked round at the white void of nothingness again and he turned round slowly, looking for the answer and he hear a noise like something metal rolling across the ground but Trunks couldn't see anything until he felt something thump against his 

foot and he looked down. Trunks saw a small familiar looking orange orb shape and he picked it up and looked at it, there were four stars on it.

"Collect the dragonballs?" Trunks asked. "That's your answer?"

Goten looked at Trunks still lying there. He had been silent for a few minutes until Goten heard him mumble something. "Trunks what are you rambling about?"

"Dragonballs..."

Goten arched an eyebrow. "Hokay... um why?"

"Answer?"

Goten nodded and he looked at Trunks. '_Looks like the dragonballs might need to be collected to ease his mind_.' He thought.

Trunks' eyes flew open suddenly and he sat up and Goten looked at him. 

"We'll start the search for the dragonballs in the morning." Goten remarked.

Trunks looked at him and nodded. "Wait I have work."

"Skip it. You want answers?" Goten asked.

"I want the truth." Trunks grinned.

"Heh you can't handle the truth." Goten added and he fell off the chair laughing.

Trunks shook his head. "Goten..."

"Yes?" Goten asked from the ground.

"You're a goof." Trunks replied.

Goten jumped to his feet and he grinned.

****

******

Trunks sat behind his desk at the office the next morning finishing a group of paperwork up and he put it to the side when he heard a tap on the window and Trunks looked over and he blinked seeing Goten hoovering there along with Bra, Pan, Marron and Ubuu. Trunks pushed the window open.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked and looked to Goten. "I said I had work, if I skip work one more time dad will fry me and I mean it." He added.

"That's why we're all here... he can't do anything if I say that I wanted you to chaperone me and Pan." Bra remarked.

"Wait You -**_want_**- me to chaperone you two?" Trunks asked. "But shouldn't you two be in school?" He added.

"Teacher's strike." Pan replied. "So I got dad's permission to hang out with you guys today. And a search for the dragonballs sounds like fun." She added.

Trunks gave Goten a scolding look. "You told them?!"

"Actually no we were listening at the door last night." Bra replied.

Goten nodded. "Yeah... Pan came round early this morning and got me out of bed by telling me she wanted to come otherwise she would tell Bulma on you for even thinking about skipping work." 

Trunks nodded. "Okay fine just let me write a note."

"I've handled it. Trunks you are officially away on 'business' with me." Marron said.

Trunks nodded surprised ever since Marron had ended up with her own company she had been just as busy as him. "But it won't take that long..." Trunks said.

"You never know." Goten said.

"Okay so who's got the dragonball radar, or is Gill around here somewhere?"

"He's being repaired." Pan replied.

Bra held up the dragonball radar. "We're doing this the old fashioned way. I took it from him with the promise of giving it back to him once he's repaired."

"Lets go then." Trunks grinned and he jumped out the window and hoovered there.

Bra pushed the button and the radar beeped to life. "Lets go peoples."

The group of them flew off to begin their search for the dragonballs.

****

******

Trunks, Ubuu and Pan stretched out in front of the camp fire at night fall. Six dragonballs sitting by Trunks' feet. Trunks looked at his watch. "Where are they?"

The three of them looked up as they felt the *_ping_* of approaching power levels and Goten, Marron and Bra landed and Marron placed the seventh dragonball down with the other six.

"Okay so now what?" Ubuu asked.

"We make the wish." Marron replied.

Trunks looked to Goten. "Um... what is the wish?" He asked.

Bra blinked and looked at Trunks. "You mean to say you don't have a wish?!"

Pan sweat dropped and she looked at Goten. "Uncle I thought you guys had a wish?"

"First of all I think Trunks needs to do his meditative thing again to find out what to wish for. We'll all watch out for Vegeta, Gohan, Krillen and dad, in case they're sent out to look for us." Goten remarked.

"Ubuu you stay with Trunks and watch over him as he does this the rest of us will spread out and surround the camp area in different directions." Goten said.

Trunks nodded and he crossed his legs Indian style and he sat looking at the fire concentrating on it to loosen and relax his mind before closing his eyes. He didn't even hear the others leave or Ubuu gather the dragonballs together placing them in a pouch and sitting down opposite him on the other side of the fire.

__

Trunks was back in the void again and he looked round. "I have the dragonballs now tell me what am I suppose to wish for?" He asked the void.

There was absolute silence and emptiness and Trunks crossed his arms across his chest and looked round the void. "Hello?? I don't have all night!! Just give me a damn answer!"

Trunks then heard giggling and he looked round. "Is this some sort of trick?"

It was then he void changed in a whirl again and Trunks saw a little blonde haired girl running through a meadow on a farm with an elderly dog slowly chasing after her and the girl stopped running and she looked at him.

"You funny looking." She remarked.

Trunks looked at the girl. "This isn't the answer I wanted. What's with the kid?"

he asked out loud.

The girl blinked and she looked at him and the dog caught up to her and it looked at Trunks then at the girl and the girl rubbed the dog behind the ears. "Say hello to funny purple haired guy Scuffle."

The dog blinked and walked up to Trunks and Trunks shrugged and he knelt down the patted the dog and it was then Trunks saw the collar and he pulled the tag round it had an address and a name on it. '**Alexander Seddon**_.'_

"Who's Alexander?" Trunks asked.

The girl blinked and she looked down. "He's my dad... he died. he got hit by a car trying to save his girlfriend." She replied.

Trunks looked at the girl suddenly. "Your dad was he a fighter? You know save the world type person?" He asked.

The girl smiled brightly and Trunks knew he'd hit some sort of jackpot. "Yea!!! my dad super strong and he's a witch and he can do spells and stuff and I'm gunna be as strong as him when I grow up." She grinned happily.

Trunks took a look at the address on the dog's collar and he placed it in to his memory. "What's your mother's name?" Trunks asked.

The girl looked at him. "Ana Wiltse."

"And do you live at this address?" Trunks asked.

The girl shook her head. "No we're only there until dad's funeral is over with. They had to ship his body back from New-Zealand." She replied.

"What country is this?" Trunks asked.

The girl giggled. "You silly this is Australia..."

Trunks blinked "Your dad's girlfriend lives in New-Zealand?"

"Yup."

"I think I might know her... could you give me her name just so I can check and go to pay my respects to her." Trunks said.

The girl nodded. "Jera Quintin. You ask alot of questions."

Trunks smiled. "Call me curious. Oh and if anyone asks this didn't happen."

"It didn't. Trust me." He stood up. 

The girl watched as Scuffle came walking back to her.

"Rhoda!" A voice shouted.

Trunks smiled at the girl and he knew she was dreaming and that she would instantly forget this dream.

"You better go." Trunks said.

Rhoda nodded and waved. "Buh bye mister purple haired guy..."

"Lavender." Trunks corrected as Rhoda and Scuffle made there way out of the meadow.

Trunks sat up and he looked at Ubuu looking over at him.

"Pen paper! Quick!" Trunks said.

Ubuu opened up pan's bag and he handed a pen and refill over as Trunks began to write the details down hurriedly that he got.

"I have to do some research before we can make this wish. Ubuu. So each of us will take a dragonball and we'll go our own ways once I have all the information I'll call a get together and we'll make this wish." Trunks explained as he wrote on the paper.

Ubuu nodded "Okay but Trunks why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I don't know it's like I'm being called in to this. I saw something in a dream and if I'm not mistaken I think it's real and there is something heading towards this person, something evil and I think it's gunna effect this world." Trunks explained.

Ubuu stood up and he looked over at the piece of paper at what Trunks had written.

Rhoda Wiltse/Seddon??

Alexander Seddon

Ana Wiltse

Jera Quintin

Australia

New-Zealand

Ubuu then looked to the address Trunks was writing. 

"Who are those people?" He asked.

Trunks shrugged "I don't know but it's finding them is what I have to do first."

****

******

Rhoda jumped out of her bed and she ran up to her mother and she hugged her mother's legs and Scuffle got up off the bed and he looked at them and went back to sleep. "Rhoda your father's friends have arrived from New Zealand now I want you to be on your best behaviour to them." Ana said.

Rhoda nodded slowly. "Okay mummy..." she smiled and she ran out in to the lounge.

Ishat sat there nervously fidgeting with her ring, it had been a present from Jera for her twenty first the ring exactly like the one Buffy wore in the series the heart pointing out to show that she was out of love. Ishat was dressed simply and very country like just to be annoying. She wore a typical check shirt with tan trousers and her blonde hair done up in pig tails on either side of her head.

Krista on the other hand was leaning back on the couch sleeping the flight had taken a bit out of her. She was still dressed in her baggy Logan jersey and jeans.

Jera on the other hand was in the kitchen helping Xander's mother out with refreshments and she came walking out placing the food and drinks on the table. She was casually wearing a long black skirt with a light flower design on it the skirt had a slit up the side, she had a white tank top under a velvet blue jacket with a Chinese collar the jacket undone.

Ishat picked up her drink and looked at Jera as she sat down next to her close to the window and looked out at the large field and she sighed to herself placing her hands in her lap. Ishat looked to Ana as she sat down also and Rhoda jumping up on her lap. Rhoda smiled at Ishat and Ishat smiled back at the little girl.

Xander's mother came in to the room and she looked at them. "There are all rooms for you all if you want to go to bed for the night. You look pretty tired."

Krista sat up and she blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah I think I might hit the sack."

Ishat nodded. "Me too."

"Well I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Xander's mother remarked.

Ana stood up she shot Jera a look. "Me and Rhoda have a hotel down the road to stay in. So we'll be leaving now to get some sleep. We'll be up for the funeral in the morning." She remarked and carried Rhoda out shutting the door behind her.

"Man did you see that look?" Ishat said.

Jera shrugged. "From what I gather she wouldn't agree to marry Xander. So I don't know what her problem is." She said.

Xander's mother looked at them. "Xander has a lot of money the thing is with his will the money all goes to you Jera and there is a fund set up for Rhoda's college fees and that's it all gone. His weapons all go to Luke. Thank God I can't stand that sword." She said then looked at Jera. "Jera you don't mind sleeping in Xander's room do you we don't have that many rooms round here."

Jera shook her head. "Not at all." She replied.

****

******

Trunks and Bra opened the door to their house and looked in and the two of them slipped in to the hallway and began sneaking down the hallway towards their rooms. It was past midnight and the house was quiet.

"Where have the two of you been?" Vegeta's voice said from behind them.

Trunks and Bra cringed at the tone of Vegeta's voice and they turned round slowly.

"We er... were all hanging out... and we uh..." Bra began.

"Lost track of the time..." Trunks finished.

"Boy I trusted you to watch over your sister at this meeting but instead you bring her home this late and she has school tomorrow. What were you thinking? That you were going to get away with this? For that there is five hours training after work for you tomorrow." Vegeta growled.

Trunks nodded. "Okay." he said simply.

Vegeta smirked. "for three weeks." He added.

Trunks looked at Vegeta. "Dad!!!" he began to protest but Vegeta gave him a -say-anything-else-and-I'll-blast-you- look and Trunks went silent.

"Get to bed the both of you." he added with a growl and walked out of the hallway.

****

******

__

To Be Continued....

read and review please.... I want to know if the rewrite is going better?

Before I forget Quintin and Dagan are her two separate last names one from each of her parents… Which have spilt up…


	2. ***Crossing Over***

****

Title: Can you handle it? (Gateways rewrite)

****

Author: _Miryoku Tenshi - J'dee_

****

Rating: NC-17 (offensive language and Lemon in later chapters)

****

Pairings: not decided as of yet

****

Story Brief: _Trunks meets a girl in his sleep (yes another Mary-sue fic) and he finds a way to cross worlds to meet her. Saiyan meets Witch..._

****

Disclaimer: _I don't own db/z/gt yadda yadda you know the deal..._

There will be some demons in this chapter. I don't own them either, same with the shows Buffy or Angel... which is where I get my interest form the supernatural from these days... Though I do have a book on mythology with demons mentioned... this is where my research from demons comes from for this fic...

****

******

*** **Crossing Over** ***

Jera sat outside the place of Xander's parents watching all the people coming in slowly after the funeral Jera sat away from everyone with Scuffle at her feet and she rubbed the dog under the chin and she watched as Xander's best friend Luke came up to her and sat down next to her and she looked up at him and smiled politely.

"Yo Jay how you coping?" He asked.

Jera shrugged. "Okay I guess."

"Look about Xander's weapons he set it out in his will that they go to me but I'm not the one who's going to be facing demons and stuff on weekly basis. He wanted me to give them to you." Luke remarked quietly.

Jera nodded slowly. "Okay." She replied.

Luke looked at her. "You're still pissed about it being a catholic funeral aren't you?"

Jera looked up at him. "I might be. It doesn't matter I'm going home tomorrow anyway. My mother's going in to hospital and I have a board meeting to attend on her behalf." She replied.

"Ouch what about going in to your uncle's firm?" Luke asked.

Jera shrugged. "Depends I still have to do these papers on business management. No matter what way I go I'm suppose to be stuck being a yuppie for the rest of my life and I'm stuck forever losing him in every life I enter." She sighed.

Luke gave Jera a comforting hug. Jera let him hug her and she looked up at Rhoda standing there looking at her curiously.

Luke looked at Jera then to Rhoda then back to Jera again. "Look Jay you know as well as I do he was only suppose to protect you and the other two while Rajnan couldn't. It was a no-no situation." He said softly looking at Jera.

Jera sighed and she looked at Luke. "So what now? Who protects us now? Who protects this world? We're like open targets now, our whole lives have been turned around. Me, Izzy and Kris have been marked to protect this world and then someone's marked to protect us, but who's marked to protect the protector? It's unfair. Xander had Rhoda. He is... was a father now what she's going to grow up with hardly any memory of him cause she's like four years old."

Luke pulled Jera up to her feet and off to Xander's room and he shut the door and he sat Jera down on the bed and looked at her. "Get some sleep. Rhoda or what happened here in his life isn't for you to worry about. You have a life of your own."

Jera watched as Luke drew the curtains then left shutting the door and Jera heard him flip the sign over on the door. She looked round the room and stood up picking up the sword off it's hook on the wall and drawing it out of the scabbard and holding the blade upright looking at it, she turned to look at the staff and other vast weapons around the room. Jera placed the sword back in to it's scabbard placing it back on the wall. With that Jera sat on Xander's bed and she lay down and slipped under the covers curling up and sliding slowly off to sleep.

****

******

Goten sat in the car looking in the rear vision mirror at Orange star high school he then saw the teenagers piling out the gates Goten watched as Ubuu, Pan and Bra were the last. Goten honked the horn to get their attention.

They spotted the car and jogged over and Pan jumped in to the front seat. While Bra and Ubuu got in the back.

"We could of flown home Goten." Bra said sticking her head between the two front seats and began playing with the radio as Goten started the car up.

"Well Trunks is doing some meditation and he wants us all there when he comes out of it I think he's finally got some news." Goten explained as the car hoovered up off the ground and took off. Pan and Ubuu putting their seat belts on.

Ubuu nodded. "He found those people he got the names of didn't he?" He asked.

Goten shrugged. "I don't know Ubuu all I got told was to get you all together. Marron is meeting us there she has a board meeting. So hopefully by this time tomorrow we could be somewhere making these wishes. Then Trunks can finally get on with his life knowing he's done his part to help whoever these people are."

"Why is Trunks so intent on helping them I wonder?" Pan asked.

Bra shrugged as she found the perfect station. "Sweet got it. Goten you change the station and I will blast you in the back." She said from behind him.

Goten chuckled. "Yes your highness." he joked.

"That's right don't and don't you forget it." Bra replied and sat back putting her seat belt on.

****

******

Marron closed the door to the board room and she locked up sensing someone behind her she turned round and looked at Paris and blinked surprised. 

"You haven't seen Goten have you? I need to talk to him?" Paris asked.

"Paris I'm working." Marron replied.

"Please I need to talk to him." Paris begged.

Marron sighed and she looked at Paris. "I'm going to meet him but I have to drop by my house for something. We've got a meeting to attend together at Capsule Corp."

"Can I come with you?" Paris asked.

Marron sighed. "I don't know Goten's still pretty upset with the break up."

"I know and I wanted to say I'm sorry." Paris said quickly as Marron began walking down the hall Paris following her.

"Fine but once that's done you have to leave us to our meeting." Marron replied.

****

******

Gohan looked outside of his office window to see Pan, Bra and Ubuu get in a car with Goten and the car speed off and Gohan frowned to himself. 

"Since when does Goten pick them up from school?" He asked himself and he scratched his head.

Gohan picked up the phone and dialled Bulma's place.

****

******

Bulma heard the phone ring and she sighed from under the bench where she was working. She heard Vegeta then shout at her.

"Woman!!! Get that!"

"Get it yourself I'm not your slave Vegeta!!"

"Bulma you're completely impossible!!"

"Just answer the phone!!!"

Bulma heard Vegeta stalk down the hallway and she continued to work on the underbelly of her latest invention.

Vegeta snatched up the cordless. "This better be good!" He snapped.

"Whoa!! Um Vegeta hi." Gohan remarked on the other end.

"What is it?!" Vegeta demanded. "This better be good for you to waste my time."

"Errr... just wondering did you or Bulma phone up Goten to pick Bra up?"

Vegeta looked down at the phone. "What on earth for?" He asked.

"Well usually I take Pan home but she left with Goten, Bra and Ubuu in Goten's car."

Vegeta blinked. "Which way were they heading?" He asked.

"Well town it looked like, I don't know. I just thought if either you or Bulma had called him and asked him to pick something up from town on the way back."

"Town huh?? Well I got a feeling Trunks is behind this. Call up Kakarott and meet me there." Vegeta replied. "You have half an hour brat."

"Er okay. but Vegeta-"

***_click_*** Vegeta hung up and he stalked down the hallway. 

"Bulma it appears Kakarott's youngest and Trunks are up to something. I'm going to sort that boy out."

"Okay that's nice Vegeta have fun." Bulma called out in reply from her work room.

****

******

Trunks stood in the room watching Jera as she sat on the bed of her dead boyfriend. She'd been awake only a few minutes and Trunks looked down at her and he began to concentrate his energy together and Jera looked up. "I can sense you... but you're not Xander. And I can't see you. This room is protected if you try to harm-"

"Close your eyes Jera." Trunks whispered.

Jera looked round the room. "Oh gods I heard that..."

"I don't have much time I need some answers and I need them fast. So close your eyes and you'll be able to see me." Trunks remarked.

Jera nodded slowly and she closed her eyes everything was strangely the same except she could Trunks standing in the middle of Xander's room.

"I. I. I can see you and I know you... but this isn't possible you're like not of this world!" She remarked.

Trunks nodded. "I kind of figured that I need to know. What these demons are you're facing? Apparently I don't know how yet but they can cause the end of my world."

Jera looked at Trunks. "Well yah this world goes down your world goes down. Easy. Geez this is hard to explain further on that..." She said.

"I'm going to cross over to your world to help you out. Save both our worlds I need to know where I can find you." Trunks said.

"There's this place not far from the Oxford strip in Christchurch called the Club spelt C.L.V.B Friday night I'll be there." Jera replied.

Trunks nodded. "I'll see you then."

Jera nodded and watched as Trunks vanished and she opened her eyes and she looked round Xander's room. "Okay I've seen far too much dragonball for my liking I'm starting to talk to future characters from a series that didn't even last long. And now I'm rambling to myself..."

****

******

Trunks opened his eyes slowly to see the door to his office open and he watched as Goten lead everyone in and Trunks nodded. "Got the dragonballs?" He asked.

Pan nodded. "Yeah we didn't go anywhere without them."

"Good now we're just waiting on Marron."

The door shut as Marron and Paris walked in. "Not anymore." Marron smiled.

Goten's eyes widened. "Paris what are you doing here?" He exclaimed and looked at Marron. "And why did you bring her here?"

Marron looked at Goten with a glare that her mother had pulled many times before. 

"She followed me round Goten and wouldn't go away until I promised to bring her to see you. What else was I suppose to do huh?" Marron growled.

"Whoa hokay hokay!" Goten remarked backing up sticking his hands up in the air in mock surrender.

"We don't have much time guys I can sense dad heading this way along with Gohan and Goku. So lets move." Trunks interrupted. "Goten carry Paris. We can't leave her here to tell them that we are up to something."

"But Trunks-" Goten began to protest.

"Don't Goten we don't have time." Trunks remarked and he opened the window and powered up and shot out flying.

"Yeah carry Paris." Bra giggled and jumped out the window following Trunks.

Goten growled annoyed and Ubuu, Pan and Marron took off after Trunks and Bra.

Paris looked at Goten. "I'm sorry for the way I ended it Goten." She said.

Goten nodded. "We'll talk about this later." He said scooping her up and powering up and flying out the window.

A few minutes later the door to the office was blasted open and Vegeta stalked in with Goku and Gohan behind.

"Empty..." Gohan said and he looked off to the west picking up the power levels all in a group.

"Well we'll wait til they land and I can use instant transmission to get us there and see what they're up to." Goku offered.

"Hmph! It'll be to late by then Kakarott. The boy knows we're on to him."

Gohan looked out the window and he looked to Vegeta as he jumped out the window powering up and flew off. Gohan looked at Goku and he sighed.

****

******

Robert ducked the attack and he hand sprung backward. He held his position and looked at the demon. "What do you want with me pal?"

"You're Jera's brother aren't you?" The demon asked.

Robert nodded slowly and he ran a hand through his black hair. "I am."

"Then having you will bring her to me."

"No it won't she's out of the country at the moment." Robert ducked a punch and he spun round kicking the demon on the side and giving him a powerful uppercut.

"I am Oni boy and I will get the powers of your sister."

"And what rule the world? C'mon how cliché." Robert drooled and ducked a blast and quietly in his head thanked Gumbie, Mojo and Bundy for teaching him how to street fight out of the arcade. Though Robert wasn't expecting it use it fight demons but it was better than nothing.

****

******

Trunks and the group landed in a clearing. "Okay bring the dragonballs together and fast." The group of them took out their dragonballs and they put them together.

"Oh mighty Sherong we summon you."

The dragonballs began to levitate in the air and swirl round and as the sky turns dark the dragon appears and looks down on them.

"Eeeeerrrrrrrr... he's still scary looking." Goten mumbled.

Trunks shot Goten a look.

"You have summoned me I shall grant you two wishes."

Trunks nodded. "I want you to give me the ability to be able to cross over between Jera Quintin's dimension and ours at will."

The dragon's eyes shone red and he looked down at Trunks. "Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?"

"I want for Jera to have the ability to cross dimension here and back to her own."

Goten looked at Trunks in shock. "Trunks are you nuts?! Have you even asked this girl's permission for this?"

"Shhh Goten trust me. Best to have some sort of back up in case something goes wrong. And I can't play favourites in this dimension." Trunks whispered.

The dragon's eyes shone red again. "Your wish has been granted."

With that the dragonballs shot out in to the several corners of the globe.

The group of them looked at Trunks." I can sense Vegeta, Gohan and Goku heading this way gang." Ubuu spoke up. "What do we tell them?"

"We can't keep running from them, some of us have to deal with them on daily basis. But how about a little break you guys? I'm willing to test out these new powers of mine You up for a road trip?" Trunks asked with a smirk.

Goten grinned. "I'm up for it."

"So long as they have malls in this other world. It can't hurt plus some time away from school would be good."

"This is rather reckless Trunks." Marron spoke up and they looked at her and she shrugged. "Someone had to point out the negative. But off the negative. It's about time I got involved in one of these adventures."

Trunks held his hand out and he began to concentrate and suddenly in a swirl of blue light the scenery changed.

****

****** 

Robert jumped out of the way and he ran round the corner pulling out a cellphone as he ran and hurriedly dialled in a number. "C'mon Jay pick up..."

He remarked as he ran looking over his shoulder as the demon chased him being joined by two other demons who were just as ugly.

"Why'd it have to be Japanese demons?" Robert asked himself as he ran. "Why couldn't it just of been normal white boy demons?"

"Hello?" Jera's voice answered on the other end.

"Get your tail back to new zealand. I'm being chased by the Oni."

"The Oni?! Out of the dream world?" Jera asked. "Oh geez... I'll send Izzy over with Krista and I'll give you the banishing spell to say... I can't just vanish here."

"Right."

Trunks and the group looked round the night street and Goten looked at Trunks. 

"You could of swirly thing'd us to a street with brighter lights." Goten remarked.

They then stopped as they heard a growl and saw a teenager running towards them and he put a cellphone away and he skidded to halt in front of them.

Bra looked at him and she smiled. He smiled back at her...

The Oni ran round the corner and the Trunks blinked. Goten looked at Trunks.

"Oh even better you swirly thing us to where there's trouble, nice one." He drooled.

Robert looked at the two and watched as suddenly Ishat and Krista appeared out of no where. Krista took her hand off Ishat's shoulder.

"Oooooh let me please I wanna play?" Ishat asked Krista.

Krista grinned. "Ohkay."

Ishat stepped in front of Robert and she rubbed her hands together and with a flick of a finger the demons were sent flying backwards and in to a wall leaving a mark.

"Oooooh that's gotta hurt." Ishat teased as the demons got up and glared at them and charged at them again.

A demon flew towards Bra and Robert jumped in pulling her out of the way and Krista froze it in mid air along with the other demons she looked at Robert.

"Playtimes over..." Ishat remarked.

"Boy the banishing spell..."

Robert nodded and he stepped forward.

"Mercury and outer space, I stamp my foot to banish you to another place, I cleanse I clear I scare away, don't come back here any day." Robert stomped his foot.

The three Oni began hollering out and in a flash of flames they vanished.

Krista smiled at Robert. "And we saved the innocence too."

"Do you think a forget spell is in order?" Ishat asked.

"Uh no we'll be fine we're not from round here anyways." Goten spoke up.

Ishat looked at Goten and she grinned. "Ooooh I like him he's cute looking."

Goten blushed a little and Paris gave Ishat a nasty glare.

"Izzy we gotta get back to the after funeral thingy." Krista spoke up.

"Hooookay... later cutie and your little buddies..." Ishat grinned.

Krista clamped her hand on Ishat's shoulder. "Lets go girlie!"

"Izzy whizzy let's busy..." Ishat chuckled before they vanished in to thin air.

Robert straightened up his Tommy Hillfigure jacket and he looked at the group of them. "Yo sorry for getting you involved in that weirdness."

"Oh no worries we've been though scarier." Pan spoke up.

Robert nodded and he looked at them all. "So where ya'll from anyways?"

"South City." Trunks replied

"Eh? You're from a mall? Or round the area of the mall?" Robert asked.

"Mall?" Bra grinned.

"Yeah South City is a mall located on the south side of town. Before the over head bridge." Robert replied.

"It's actually been renamed Satan City after my grandfather." Pan replied.

Robert blinked. "Satan City? As in devil Satan?"

"Mr Satan. You know the great Hercule?" Goten asked with a chuckle.

Robert rubbed his temple. "Oooh okay... yeah the guy who was stupid enough to challenge Cell and get his ass kicked. Then claim credit for taking out Cell."

Robert looked at them '_So this must be the GT crew? How on earth did they get here?_' He thought to himself. '_I wonder if they know they're a TV show here? Either that or they've -**all**- seen too much dragonball_.'

"Wow so someone knows the truth. But how could they of heard of the cell games even in this world?" Goten asked.

Robert watched as all of them looked at him. "Er ya know coverage... anyways... um got a place to crash? Jay will be back tomorrow and maybe she can help you get back to where ever you came from." He said.

"Jay as in Jera?" Trunks asked.

Robert nodded. "Yea man she's my older sister. She's at her boyfriend's funeral do at the moment. But crash over at my place and she'll be back tomorrow."

"What about your mother?" Marron asked.

Robert shrugged. "She's used to me and my mates and stuff. Trust me I've had fifteen in my room before and she hasn't done anything about it. She's too busy to notice."

"It can't hurt especially if Trunks get to see Jera tomorrow." Goten looked at Trunks.

Robert blinked. "Ooooohoakay..... I'm not gunna ask. Just follow me we're about three blocks walk away." He said.

****

******

Jera listened as Ishat and Krista explained about what they did and Jera nodded. "Well you saved the innocence and my brother thanks." She smiled.

"Well we're going home tomorrow so it's back on patrol for -**_all_**- of us." Krista said

"Ho yea don't I know it." Jera replied.

****

******

It was just past two pm in the afternoon when Jera was driven up the driveway by her mother. The car pulled in to the car port and Jera got out of the car. She grabbed her suitcase from the back of the boot. She was jet lagged. She tried heaving the heavy suitcase up the stairs but with all the objects inside she had been given of Xander's she realised only if she was fully awake would she be able to lift the large suitcase.

"Need a hand?" A voice asked.

Jera looked up and she blinked staring directly at the guy standing on her porch.

"Uh yeah." She replied.

He walked up to her and with ease he lifted the suitcase up and carried it inside.

Jera followed the black haired man. She pointed out her room and he took the suitcase inside. Jera looked at him in her room and her jet lagged mind knew that she had seen him before. But she couldn't place it. He smiled at her.

"So you're Robert's older sister?" He asked.

Jera nodded slowly. "Um yes and you are?"

"Ubuu." He replied. "Well get some rest you have a meeting on Friday night to keep."

Jera blinked and she nodded. She watched as Ubuu left her room and she shut the door and flopped on to her bed. Her eyes began to drift close slowly then they suddenly flew open.

"Ubuu?? Trunks?? What on earth is going on here?!" She remarked to herself as her tired mind clicked on to the dragonball connection.

****

******

"So you spoke to her Ubuu??" Trunks asked.

Ubuu nodded. "Yeah, she's pretty tired though."

"Well flying in a plane can give people jet lag." Marron remarked.

Bra watched as Robert pinned another poster up on his wall this time of a movie with a bunch of cars over it.

"The Fast and the Furious..." Bra read.

He looked at her. "Well if you want a familiar face look that way." He pointed.

"What the-?" Goten blinked. "you've got a picture of my dad on your wall..."

Robert laughed. "Yeah... you should see Jera's room. She's a saiyaman freak... don't ask me why the guys's well um... loco... and those poses could they be any more Ginyu Force?" He remarked.

Trunks snickered. "So Jera's a saiyaman fan?"

"Well yeah. Kinda... but she's too obsessed with Yamcha and since they kinda shared that same hair style a couple of times..." Robert shrugged.

Marron smiled. "I like Yamcha..."

"We all know that..." Trunks snickered.

Marron thumped him across the back of the head. 

"Hey ow Marron..."

Goten laughed.

The door opened and Vera stuck her head in. "Look I've just got a phone call after my operation we're heading up north for a family gathering, your uncle Thunder and Peter have back from England and well the family want to celebrate, and it's also my mother and father's 51st wedding anniversary."

Robert nodded. "Gotcha mum."

She smiled. "I've informed Jera. And she also getting a present Glenn brought her back from an Irish auction... It's a late birthday present. but don't tell her that."

"Kay."

"Well I'm heading in to hospital now, and please remind Jera about that board meeting tomorrow when she wakes up. Maria is coming down tomorrow and she's going to help get some food and watch over you two since Jera's so busy with study. I don't want a repeat of what happened last month." Vera said seriously.

Robert nodded again and Vera left.

Trunks looked at Robert. "Last month?" He questioned.

"My sister suffers from a mental illness."

"Oh no way!" Goten breathed. "What?"

Robert scratched his head. "Um the thingy said it was post-traumatic stress anxiety."

"Whoa... so what's that mean?" Goten asked.

"Well Jay got hit by a car a few months back and every now and again it'll hit her, like a flashback and she'll become like wide awake and not sleepy at all and she'll get distressed easy, and she gets these flashbacks and things..." Robert explained.

"And with Xander getting hit by a car-" Trunks added.

Goten blinked understanding. "She could fall in to it again."

Robert nodded. "Right. Now she's also gotta fight demons, try and complete a degree in law and take out mum's place in boring board meetings."

"Hey Trunks, think she'd mind coming to our world a bit ya know as a holiday?"

"Yo can I come?" Robert asked.

Bra grinned at Robert. "Sure and you can meet my dad."

Robert smirked. "Way cool, he's wicked your dad."

****

******

The group of them were settled down outside while Robert was on the barbecue cooking up some food. Goten watched the door and saw Jera emerge tiredly.

"Yo sis!! Come over here." Robert shouted out. "I cooked up some chicken for ya."

Jera wandered up to the barbecue area and she blinked seeing Ubuu sitting next to Paris on the picnic table and Marron and Pan on the other side. Bra was sitting in her brother's seat, while Trunks and Goten were standing up. Jera scratched her head.

Trunks walked up to her. Jera looked at him.

"Oh my Gods... you're real..." she breathed.

Trunks nodded at her. "Yeah and we're here to help."

"Man the powers that be have an odd sense of humour." Jera remarked.

Goten scratched his head. "What's a powers that be? Is that the name for a ki attack or something?" He asked.

Jera blinked and Robert looked at Goten wearily. 

"Okay it's obvious Goku is his father..." Robert remarked.

"Hey hey hey! Just cause I'm not clued up, doesn't mean I don't know things."

"Powers that be is another word for higher power, true source... Gods, deities..." Robert explained. "Man we have to show you the first season of Angel."

Jera nodded. "Yeah and I soooo badly got the Cordelia job..."

"Doing what?" Trunks asked.

"She's given visions by the powers that be of the innocents that's lives are in danger, then her, Ishat, Krista go out and battle it. Then if it's too strong they call in Xander."

Jera frowned at Robert mentioning Xander's name. "Or he used to..." She sighed.

Goten nodded. "Xander was your warrior type protector right? Trunks mentioned him." He said looking at Jera's saddened expression.

Jera nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"He got the nick name Xander after Buffy first aired, before that it was just plan old Alex." Robert remarked. "And boy was he a Xander. I like him he was cool."

"Excuse me..." Jera remarked and she ran back inside.

"Ooops..." Robert remarked. "She's not over it yet."

"I wouldn't be either." Marron remarked, "He only died four days ago."

Trunks looked at Robert. "Is there a place we can stay until Friday? I have a feeling your mother's sister will be a bit iffy about a group of us staying over here during that time." He asked.

Robert nodded. "If you wanna meet Jera at the Clvb on Friday then the Copthorne hotel would be good just follow the cobble stone path and you're at the clvb from there. You're all over Eighteen right?"

"Just." Bra replied. 

Trunks shot her a look that read '_Liar_' But Bra just smiled innocently back at him.

"Sweet provide some I.D and you should be able to get in to the clubs easy."

"Eighteen is a clubbing age here?" Pan asked. 

Robert nodded. "Yeah. I just turned nineteen myself."

Bra grinned at Robert. "Nineteen... so what do you do for a living?"

"I er... work I got an apprenticeship in joinery... two more years. I only get five hundred a week but it's better than nothing."

"Say do you have any single friends I can set Pan up with?" She asked.

"Bra!!" Pan exclaimed.

"Just Tony, but I call him Gumbie, he's just older than me..."

"Is he cute?"

Robert blinked. "I don't know I don't look at guys."

Goten chuckled at Robert's expression. This world was very much different just looking at Robert the ki level was higher than normal not above one hundred but still it was fairly high and that of Jera's friends the other night, they were even higher... everyone was at a different level here. Normally they wouldn't be higher than five or possibly fifteen. But the ones he'd meet so far...

****

******

"Weak, weak, weak, weak..." Krista sighed walking down the street past the group of guys. "Weak..." She added.

Krista looked at Ishat who had her head in a book as she was walking. "No evil demons coming up yet?" Ishat asked nonchalantly.

"Nope..." Krista stopped and then watched as one of her old law lector's walked past and Ishat looked up from her book after he passed by and looked behind her.

"Whoa... that energy..." Ishat breathed.

"Why he's even more powerful than last time..." Krista remarked.

Ishat and Krista shared looks and nodded. Ishat lead Krista in to an empty alley way.

"Grab on to my shoulder girlie and we'll tell Jera a.s.a.p."

"Right." Krista remarked.

With that Ishat and Krista vanished from sight.

****

******

__

To Be Continued... 

__

Well look at that chapter two and in the same night… and I haven't added a lemon in here yet!! r & r let me know if this is going good kay? Plus what do you prefer long chapters or short??


End file.
